deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shredder VS Silver Samurai/@comment-97641-20170907123707
My brain hurts from watching Silver vs Shredder; there are just so many things wrong with the analysis. I fear that this season as a whole is either unfocused, biased or breaking its own rules. Biggest issue is their depiction of the Tachyon Blade. Shredder’s armor is just the basic ‘slightly stronger than steel’ kind of armor; there is no reason to think that Silver’s mutant Tachyon powers cannot slice through it like paper. Infact; Shredder’s weapons should have been chopped off as well, yet that is never the case. It is a direct contradiction to the facts. This should have been gamechanging. One of the clear biases shown in this episode is ‘Videogame Canon’; which I find weird considering DB officially apologized for analyzing Android 18 by her Videogame Canon. But in this duel; Shredder was allowed elemental powers and teleportation, which are Videogame ONLY abilities. Meanwhile Silver’s elemental powers in Marvel vs Capcom 2 are NEVER addressed despite using his sprite from that game. Silver’s ice powers would have crippled Shredder’s ‘superior speed’. In regards to speed; not only did DB consider Shredder’s speed entirely on one specific outlier, but they never confirmed the limits of either character’s speed. Their conclusion was that Shredder did a feat that was twice as fast as Silver’s feat; but there’s nothing to say that this was Silver’s limitation. Silver doesn’t slice just one bullet; the hosts clearly mention he can block MACHINE GUN FIRE; something Shredder is never mentioned of doing. Keep in mind that this requires speed and precision as well. This reminds me of the over-assumptions made with Zero’s speed; considering him to be 10x faster than Metal despite official Megaman/Sonic crossovers having Sonic > Megaman. That assumption was ‘Zero = Megaman and Megaman > Quickman because Megaman defeated Quickman. But winning a battle is not a confirmation of speed; Flash has been defeated by a fat gorilla, how fast is the gorilla? What about consistency? How many times are we going to over examine outliers? Saying Superman has infinite strength, that’s fine, it fits with his character concept and we have seen him do this feat multiple times. Saying Shadow can tug-o-war with a planet, an ANIME ONLY ‘feat’, that’s bull. There was a bizarre argument about Silver’s armor; first that his arms are unarmored (which actually isn’t always the case). But the most glaring issue; that his armor is IRRELEVANT because ‘SHREDDER IS MORE PRECISE’… Why isn’t Silver precise? He’s a Samurai, Samurai don’t have skill too? He doesn’t have skill to? Shredder’s armor isn’t 100% covering his body, and again, Tachyon powers would slice that armor easy. Silver can teleport; a CONSISTANT trait, not a Videogame Only trait. However they completely discard this by saying that (after Wolverine GETS HIT TWICE) Wolverine is able to detect the teleportation. Keep in mind that Wolverine has been fighting Silver for decades and so personally knows his fighting style, and they only reference this animated scene to show this weakness. Their other argument is that he DOESN’T USE IT IN BATTLE… Why would he not? Another argument is skill; they conclude that since Wolverine > Silver in terms of skill… Shredder > Silver in skill? That makes no sense. Wolverine has been alive since the 1800s; OF COURSE he has more skill and experience. Shredder meanwhile get beaten by teenagers. I don’t see an obvious difference in skill between these two. Also side note; they clearly mention that Silver has multiple swords, some of which have unique powers like the Muramasa Blade, but the hosts basically say ‘yeah whatever, lets use a BASIC KATANA’. Shredder is allowed to use a Super Form, and yet Silver is not allowed his best weapons. To end this; I personally don’t care about Silver as a character. I’m worried about the methods behind DB’s analyses; because nowadays it has dissolved into cherry picking.